


Glosse Plant

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warning: smut, 18+, dubious consent, rough sex, sex pollen, slight choking, probably something I’m forgettingRequested: Yes -  Can you please make a sex pollen fic for both Din and Ezra separately. I  love WDIB ch. 7 but also want to see something separate.
Relationships: Din Djarin - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 197





	Glosse Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut, 18+, dubious consent, rough sex, sex pollen, slight choking, probably something I’m forgetting
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can you please make a sex pollen fic for both Din and Ezra separately. I love WDIB ch. 7 but also want to see something separate.

It’s been two years since Din decided to hire you as a partner in the bounty hunting profession. Two years you were partners working, sweating, and bleeding side by side, through thick and thin, and it’s been one year since you’ve started to become intimate. What started as a great friendship for two lonely people, blossomed into something so much more as you realized that the two of you accepted and trusted each other exactly as you were. The past two years were fraught with danger, especially after hunting and rescuing the little green bean of a child that you found yourselves raising together. Doing everything possible to keep him and each other safe, it was agreed that he couldn’t be brought on the next bounty mission, the target, and his goons just too dangerous to risk bringing the child anywhere near it. The little village on Sorgan and its residents all volunteered to watch the little tyke while you finished your job, and when it was time to pick him up, they convinced you to take a small vacation, time for yourselves, time to relax.

At first, both you and Din were hesitant, but eventually, you succumbed to the allure of vacation. Finding a small gorgeous lush green planet with crystal clear lakes that glistened in the sun, you were amazed at how scarce the population was. With just a few small vendor markets scattered over the planets, the only other population lived on resorts. Din parked on a hill at the edge of the forest over an hour away from the nearest little village, where you went together to shop for supplies. Walking amongst the vendors you found your needed items but couldn’t help but notice that the majority of the stalls sold wonderful jewelry, sexy and skimpy clothing, tons of sex toys, but all of them sold masks decorated for any occasion you could think of, those masks were seen everywhere. You learned later this hidden paradise is used as a honeymoon spot for newlyweds, and you can understand why when looking out over the forest or lake, but you still don’t get the mask.

Standing in front of the _Razor Crest_ panting hard, you wipe a small dribble of blood from your lip as Mando kneels doubled over from the kick you sent to his stomach. Training with Mando invigorates you every time, he doesn’t hold back and neither do you. The two of you believe that holding yourselves back in training do you no good in the long run, you need to build tolerance and stamina, faster reflexes, and the capability to get up faster when knocked down. If you play fight or hold back, you’re making it harder to accomplish these things.

“Alright,” Mando groans as you sneeze from the abundance of pollen being released in the air, “let’s call it a day.”

“Good,” you sneeze again, “this pollen is killing me. Does your helmet really help with this?”

“No,” he responds sitting on the ground then flopping backward, chest still heaving, “it blocks some out, but it can’t actually filter because the bottoms open, and with a breeze like this all the pollen gets swept up inside. It just may take me a little longer to react.”

“Well as long as-”

Before you can complete your sentence, a strong gust of wind sends a wall of purple pollen to cover you. As soon as you see it coming, you squeeze your eyes shut and close your mouth, holding your breath as you try not to breathe it in. The gust doesn’t last long before it dies out just as abruptly as it started. Finally, opening your eyes and taking a breath in you inhale what feels like a ton of pollen as you see it stuck to your skin and clothes, making you look like purple was everything's natural color. The fact that you’d been sweating heavily just seconds before certainly doesn’t help with trying to remove it.

“Ok, I’m gonna take a shower and change, you…” looking at Din you pause before laughing hysterically at the sight of him. He was still laying down when the gust came and it pushed the pollen under his helmet, and when he sat up it was as if someone dumped a bucket of it out from under there. “Oh honey, you poor thing, do you want to shower first?”

“No,” he grumbles, trying to wipe the bright purple dust off his clothes and armor, but not succeeding.

“Well look at the bright side,” you say kissing where his cheek would be then wiping your lips of excess pollen, “at least now you match the outside _and_ inside of the _Crest_.”

Din’s head snaps up so fast at that comment you think it will snap off as he looks at his precious ship. The habit of leaving the door open bit him in the ass this time as it caused the entryway to become coated in pollen, luckily, however, the wind hit it from the side and didn’t spread that much further inward.

“Fuck,” Din groans flopping back down carelessly, huffing as the child does when you scold him and tell him no.

“The air filters will clean it, if not, we’ll put a hose and pump in the lake and wash it off, not a big deal. The rest will burn off when we leave atmo…As for you, well, I could always push you in the lake if you want a quick fix.” You chuckle squirming as your body temperature rises uncomfortably from the heat outside.

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” Din asks panting a little harder now. “Trying to drown me?”

“ _No_ , of course not,” you answer sarcastically as you walk to the ship, feeling hotter with every step as you begin to strip, “But if you’re worried about that I could always tie a rope to your waist, hang you from the bottom of the ship, and dunk you in a few times, you know…safely.”

“Sure,” Din chuckles watching you remove everything but your bra and panties, “safely.”

Winking at him, you strip off your bra and panties before entering the hold, dropping your clothes on the floor, immediately stepping into the shower and turning it to cold, letting the sweat and heat leave your body as well as the pollen, making you feel slightly better. The heat was getting uncomfortable, but the cold water seems to help a little. After exiting the shower and drying off, you can feel your skin start to flush again as you walk to pick your clothes up, unaware of the Mandalorian approaching you stealthily from behind until you’re pinned to the ground by his heavy armor-clad body.

“Fuck,” he groans grinding on top of you, “I need you now.”

Those four words ignite a fire inside of you and your body burns with desire. Curling one hand into your hair and pulling your head up he uses his other to begin undoing his belt as he tries to shove his pants down. Bucking your hips and body, you’re finally able to angle yourself in a way that allows you to throw him off of you onto his back. Din stares up at you with that emotionless helmet, breathing heavily with his long, thick, hard, throbbing cock sticking straight out of his pants as it drips an unusual amount of precum. Just looking at him like this makes you so incredibly wet, you can feel your arousal dripping down your thighs.

“Finish taking everything off Din!” You command, dropping your towel from your body and standing before him naked, your whole body practically glowing and vibrating in need and anticipation.

Standing swiftly, Din unlatches his armor and lets it fall, and literally rips his shirt off his body when it takes too long to try and maneuver over his helmet. You don’t feel like making things easy for him right now and refuse to turn away, not allowing him to sneak his helmet off quickly. Once he’s naked, except for the helmet, he stalks towards you dangerously grabbing the back of your hair once again and holding on tight.

“Be-before y-you start this,” he breathes out heavily, “are you sure you can finish it?”

“Finish what,” you tease stroking his chest with your fingertip, with just enough pressure to tickle him, realizing he’s even hotter than you. “What exactly did _I_ start? Weren’t you the one who held me down, tried to mount me…use me...fuck me...breed me.” You moan the last words pushing your body against Din’s as you speak, letting your breath fog the visor of his helmet.

Before you can blink your against the wall of the ship, Din holding your throat tightly, at first it turns you on, but then you realize he has no control as his grip gets tighter the more he looks over your body, feeling a confusing mixture of fear and lust, you're having trouble deciding what to do next. Bringing a hand up to his wrist, you squeeze hard getting his attention to return to your face, and he instantly lets you go, letting you suck in a deep breath of air. Keeping your hand on him, you don’t let him back away, while practically feeling waves of guilt flow off him.

“Y/n, I’m-”

Before he can finish you grab his throat and apply just enough pressure to force him to comply with your movements. Maneuvering him down to his knees, you stand in front of him, appraising his body with your eyes as you circle his still form, noticing his fingers twitch every time yours skim over his skin.

“What do you want Din?” You ask seductively, standing in front of him.

“I want to taste you, to be inside you, to breed you,” he pants as you watch his skin turn darker, blushing all over while he tries not to move.

“Give me a blindfold.” By the time he grabs a piece of his shirt and you barely have it tied around your eyes, you hear his helmet hit the floor and feel yourself slamming against the wall again.

Din maneuvers one leg over his shoulder as he immediately covers your core with his mouth. There’s no foreplay as he begins sucking on you hard, dragging his tongue over every inch of your sopping wet pussy and lightly nipping your clit adding pain to your pleasure. It doesn’t take long for your first orgasm to start and it comes almost immediately as Din shoves two fingers into you and curls them against your g-spot. Without letting you recover, he laps up your juices and then goes back to sucking your clit, bringing forth another orgasm while pumping his fingers in and out of you and using his tongue to roll your clit in circles.

The only reason you’re still standing is that Din is pinning you against the wall, despite trying to push him away, he doesn’t stop. After your fifth orgasm, he relents and adorns his helmet, allowing you to finally get a good look at him. His cock is harder than his Beskar armor, and it’s been leaking so much precum, that you can see it glisten down his cock as well as his stomach, and a puddle of it on the floor. Reaching down to stroke him, your hand is instantly wet from the molten hot liquid of his almost gushing tip, but before you can maneuver yourself to suck his glorious shaft, he grabs you and throws you onto your back, crawling over top your body, feeling every inch of you with his hands as he goes.

When his face is level with yours, you dig your fingers into his chin and force his head back so you can kiss, bite, and suck a large mark into his neck, so that way every time he looks in the mirror for a while he’ll be reminded of you, of this moment. As he shivers at your touch, you feel his heavy, dripping cock smack your thigh.

“What do you need Din?” You gasp, not knowing how much longer you can wait for him to fuck you, “Show me.”

The only warning you get is a growl as he impales you with his massive cock, making you gasp in pain at the sheer size of him, but also the pleasure. Despite the two of you fucking like rabbits, you’ve never adjusted to his size easily, but it doesn’t bother you now as he pounds inside of you as hard as he can. Sitting up he grabs your hips, you lean towards him and look down, seeing yourself stretched to unbelievable size around him, causing you to moan and throw your head back at the pleasure it brings. It’s not long before your writhing under him in pure ecstasy, your pink pussy spasming around him as he continues his pounding against your insides. In your second orgasm with his cock buried inside you, Din finally comes, filling you with an extraordinary amount of cum as he doesn’t stop moving. Feeling certain that he’s done and can’t produce another drop, you suddenly realize he’s still as hard as when you started.

Pulling out of you swiftly leaving you feeling empty, he spins you onto your stomach. Lying on top of you, covering you completely with his body, he spears you again, and out of pure instinct at the sensation of overstimulation, you try to push him off before realizing just how bad your body needs this. Settling down you let him use your body however he wants, mewling at his movement, squeezing and rubbing your legs together as you try to get even more stimulation going.

“Din,” you begin to say, trying to tell him to fuck you faster, but his hand covers your mouth as he ruts into you hard.

Moving a hand between you and the floor for more comfort against the grating floor, you can gently feel Din’s thrusting cock with your hand through the spot above your pelvis. The feeling of that and thought of it causes your eyes to roll back in your head as you come again with the most mind-blowing orgasm you have ever felt in your life.

You don’t know how long you were out, but when you open your eyes again its dark, meaning it has to have been over an hour, and you can still feel Din thrusting inside of you. But instead of feeling sore, you’re still horny as fuck.

“You with me?” Din asks from above you, burying his helmet into your neck as he refuses to stop his movements.

“Yes,” you moan in pure pleasure, “harder Din, faster.”

Complying with your wishes, he picks up speed and force as he continues to fuck you.

“Every time you come, you pass out for a few seconds,” he states, leaving you to think of the term mind-blowing orgasm, “We’ve both had so many I’ve lost count, you don’t stop or get a break just roll from one to the next and it keeps going,” ‘ _my gods_ ’ you think ‘ _he’s actually fucked me stupid_.’ “You’re perfect, beautiful, and wonderful.” He begins mumbling as he gets close to coming again. “I love you so much, and have from the moment I saw you.”

The two of you fuck for seven hours non-stop, before whatever caused it wears off. You had so many mind-blowing orgasms you blacked out numerous times, only to be brought back to the same wonderful sensation of Din’s cock splitting you in half. Din managed to come consistently numerous times without needing rest or recovery and without ever running out of any of his potent seed.

When the two of you _finally_ finish your glorious adventure, you’re able to look at your body and see cum all over it, not only did it pool between your legs into an impressive puddle but it’s also all over your abdomen, boobs, back, and ass. It’s everywhere, however, when you begin to sit up and draw your legs together, you realize that there’s something still inside you.

“Din?” You question, reaching down to feel what’s still there.

“It’s one of the toys you bought at the market.” He responds, moving so he can look between your legs again spreading your thighs as far as they go as he admires the sight, “I wanted to keep some in you after all this. Do you mind?”

“FUCK NO!” You exclaim excitedly smiling at him, “Why the hell do you think I bought it.”

With a small nod, he picks you up tenderly and carries you to the shower, carefully scrubbing your body before himself. When you two finish he carries you to bed and hands you your sleep mask so he can remove his helmet. Cuddling against you as tightly as he can, Din whispers sweet praises in your ears before you both drift off to sleep.

Waking alone the next day, you find a note from Din saying he ran out to get some special food. Groaning as you stand and noting the toy is still inside you, you feel the effects of last night as you head to the shower, noting that Din had already cleaned the ship before he left. Letting the hot water soak any residual ache from your body, you reach down and begin to remove the toy, allowing thick globs of Din’s cum to roll down your thighs as it finally has a place to go. That man thoroughly stuffed you last night. Once you’re finished, you inspect yourself in the mirror to find bruises, hickeys, and bite marks, some of which may scar, but you don’t mind. Climbing to the cockpit, you begin searching for this planet on your datapad while waiting for Din to return. Finding a wiki on it, you groan after reading the information:

“ _Alleatov is a planet newlyweds of various species visit when they wish to begin families. Known for the planet’s purple potent sex pollen from the Glosse plant, it causes the females to enter a heat cycle and the males to need to rut. Mysteriously, it also allows males to need no breaks between climaxes allowing an overabundance (10-20x the normal amount) of semen to be produced for the duration of being affected._ ”

Well, that certainly explains last night. You can hear Din enter the ship and close the ramp behind him as your recalling last night's events, gently rubbing your thighs together at the thought, fuck, maybe it’s not all out of your system. Shoving the datapad away, you greet him at the ladder, dropping right into his arms.

“Good morning, stud,” you say kissing the cheek of his helmet.

“Good afternoon, babe,” he responds grabbing your ass. “I know what happened last night, after asking a few locals.”

“You mean the amazing sex that went on for hours thanks to the Glosse plant?” You ask watching as his helmet whips to look at you and tilt, causing you to shrug, “I just looked it up.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, pulling you into his body, “that’s what I was talking about.”

“We’re leaving today right?” You inquire and he simply nods, “can we maybe fill a container up with the pollen for a special occasion? Or at least bookmark this place for the future?”

Even though you can’t see it, Din’s smiling ear to ear, “already done.”


End file.
